Akasha
by Taccora
Summary: see inside for summary; wouldn't fit
1. summary

  
  
**Akasha**

    Harry's in his seventh year at Hogwarts and one dark night when he's feeling lonely he sees a beautiful girl walking the halls. He'd never seen her before yet he's enamoured with her. How will his final year at Hogwarts be when he's trying to get in a relationship with this mysterious girl and jealousies arise?   


  
01 02 

  
  
  
  



	2. akasha 01

**Akasha   


Chapter 1

**

    It was a few days after September first and as most people were setteling into the rutine of going to classes again, Harry found himself alone on the Astronomy tower looking into the sky. Usually he would be hanging around Hermione and Ron but at the moment he wasn't in the mood to watch them flirt endlessly with each other. Normally he wouldn't mind but he was having a bit of trouble in paradise. 

    He had been dating Cho Chang for almost three years. Since fourth year in fact but he had recently found out that she had been cheating on him with Cedric Diggory. Harry was never one to show his emotions, so he broke up with her and hadn't really spoken to either since. He wasn't one to go around moping when he was unhappy...hell he didn't really show emotion unless he felt like the moment called for it. That was one thing he could honestly say he thanked the late Voldermort for. 

    Harry was grown in every sense of the word. He was no longer a child and hadn't been a child since he turned fifteen. Because of the whole war against Voldemort, Harry had to achieve self actualization and learn how to take care of himself. He was now seventeen and most of the females in Hogwarts wanted to date him. 

    Harry had shot up to a muscular six foot three during the summer between fifth and sixth year and because of his corrective eye surgery his emerald eyes were more pronounced. His newly spiked hair worked well for his incredibly defined face and because Sirius had been cleared directly after Voldemort's down fall Harry no longer had to wear Dudley's hand me downs. His new clothes fit him perfectly and showed a body that most men worked their whole lives for. 

    Around ten o'clock Harry stood from his spot on the gray brick floor and made his way out of the Astronomy Tower and make his way to Gryffindor Tower. On his way back to his dormroom he passed a girl in the hallway. Harry immediately did a double take to take everything in. The girl was beautiful and he knew she had to be a new transfer student because he had never seen her before and Harry knew every girl that attended Hogwarts. 

The girl was about five foot nine and had a curvy figure. Chestnut brown hair framed her mocha complexed face. Her eyes, from what he could see past her black tented sunglasses, were a beautiful lavender. Her lips seemed perfect in their scarlet lipstick that matched perfectly with her deep red and scarlet striped shirt. 

    Her outfit was simple enough with black jeans, black boots, and a black jacket but it was the way each article hung on her body. It seemed as if every piece of clothing was made specifically with her in mind. At the moment Cho was the last thing on his mind...this mystery girl had his undivided attention and he couldn't wait to find out who she was. He would have waited until tomorrow when classes offically started but he didn't know when he would see her alone again so he decided to approach her now. 

    "Excuse me," he said clearly in his somewhat deep voice. 

    The mystery girl turned around and said, "Yes?" 

    Harry immediately heard the accent that flowed through her voice. "I was on my way back to the dorm and I noticed you. I haven't seen you here before so I assume you are a transfer?" Harry asked moreso than said. 

    "You assumed correctly," she said in her smooth voice. 

    "It's nice to meet you..." Harry started. 

    "Akasha...Akasha de Amour," the girl replied, answering his unasked question. 

    "It's nice to meet you Akaska. I'm Harry by the way," Harry said ignoring the fact that most people already knew who he was. 

    "It's nice to meet you also Harry. I must get going though. I have to meet with Headmaster Dumbledore. Would happen to know the way to his office?" Akasha asked. 

    "Yes. Keep going straight until you get to the second hallway. When you get there make a left then another right. After walking straight after that right go up the first flight of stairs you see. When you'll get to the end you'll see a stone gargoyle. Say the password and it'll hop to the side," Harry answered. 

    "Thank you," Akasha said before walking away. 

    "The pleasure was all mine," Harry said to himself as he watched her walk away. 

**

*¤*.¸¸.·´¨`»*«´¨`·. ¸¸.*¤*

**

    Headmaster Dumbledore sorted Akasha personally and smiled happily when she was put into Gryffindor. He handed her a premade schedule and asked her if there was anything she wanted to know. When he confirmed that she was okay with the predicament she was in he gave her directions to Gryffindor tower and told her the password to both the tower entrance and her personal room. 

    Akasha was a lot different then the other students and because of this she had to be somewhat secluded from them during the night. Childish pranks could have ended in someone seriously hurt and to prevent that she was given her own room. 

    Akasha quickly made her way to the Gryffindor tower and was happy to find that it was relatively empty. She made her way to the portrait of Merlin and whispered her password. The portrait swung open and she walked through the hole that was presented. 

    Once she walked through the threshold the portrait closed and she looked around the room. To say it was beautiful would be an understatement. There was a cream and gold living room with plush carpet and comfortable looking armchairs in front of the fireplace. There was a mahagony desk across from a large bookcase that was full of books. 

    As she was through the door that led to her bedroom she was presented with a cream and gold four poster bed that had sheey ivory curtains covering the sides of her bed that gave her sleeping quarters a mystic look. There was a wardrobe to the side that was already furnished with her clothing, thanks to the house elves, and there was another door that lef to the bathroom. The bathroom was large with a shower and tub with different types of bubbles that were equipped to make even the most stressed person relaxed. 

    Akasha placed her schedule on her bedside table and made her way into the bathroom where she proceeded to shower and put on her night clothes. When she finally settled into the comfortable queen sized bed, she was incredibly tired. She yawned briefly before making herself comfortable and going to sleep. 

next   
back home 


	3. akasha 02

**Akasha   


Chapter 2

**

    Akasha woke up early the next morning and made her way into the bathroom to clean herself up. An hour later she emerged with her body smelling like lavenders flowers and her breath minty fresh. She towel dried her body before she massaged her moisturizing lotion into her skin and slipping on her undergarments. 

Once she was relatively covered with her undergarments she opened her bottom drawer and took out a pair of white socks and slipped them onto her small size four feet. She then walked into her closet and took out the clothes she wanted to wear for the day. 

    Her outfit consisted of a pair of black jeans, a light purple and dark purple striped shirt that complemented the color of her eyes, and her black sneakers. When she was done dressing she went back into the bathroom and quickly did her hair and rolled on her dark purple lipstick. When she was happy with the way she looked she draped the black work robes around her shoulders, picked up her books and wand and walked out of her room. 

    As she made the transition from her room into the Gryffindor common room she put on her lavender lensed sunglasses as to take some of the attention off of her rare shaded eyes. She walked out of the common room and made her way towards the Great Hall. When she got into the dining hall she walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down and began to eat. 

    It was twenty minutes later when the majority of the students started to come into the hall. Akasha was still easting, mostly because she wasn't a fast eater, and she watched as the pleathora of students sat at the various tables provided. She noticed that the incoming Gryffindors stared at her a bit. Wondering who she was and why they didn't see her until today. 

    "Hello! You must be new. I'm Hermione Granger, head girl, and if there's anything you need, don't hesitate to let me know," a bushy brunnette offered as she sat down. 

    Akasha nodded in an acknowledgement of her statement. She would have said more but her mouth was full at the moment. A second later Harry walked in and smiled when he saw her sitting at his table. He grabbed the seat next to hers and started to load his plate with food. 

    "Good morning Akasha," Harry greeted her. 

    "Good morning to you too Harry," Akasha said with a smile. 

    "What class do you have first this morning?" Harry asked. 

    "I have Ancient Ruines. What about you?" Akasha asked. 

    "I have the same," Harry said with a breath taking smile on his face.   
  
**

*¤*.¸¸.·´¨`»*«´¨`·. ¸¸.*¤*

**

    It was later that same day and everyone, both male and female, had become somewhat entranced with this new student. Most of the girls in the 'Harry Potter Fan Club' couldn't stand her because it seemed that this...Akasha, didn't have to work very hard to get Harry's attention. It seemed as if he was a bit enamoured with her. That of course drew in the attention of the male species, especially Draco. 

    Draco like Harry was one of the most wanted guys in Hogwarts. Whereas Harry was the sexy guy on the side of light, Draco was the sexy guy on the dark side. There wasn't any girl in the school who could look him in the eyes and say no to anything he asked. He was sex on two legs and knew it and he vowed to take anything that was Harry's. He didn't quite get Cho to fall in love with him but he did fuck her once or twice but then Diggory came and swept her off her feet. 

    He didn't really mind much because he didn't love her. He didn't even like her it was just the whole principle of the matter. No one walks away from Draco Malfoy so he got some sick sense of happiness when Harry came back to Hogwarts and gave the Ravenclaw slut the cold shoulder, which effectively made her loose the few friends she had. 

    It was funny how life goes. Cho thought she was so much better than her 'friends' when she had the affection of the Boy Who Lived but as soon as Harry was gone so were her friends and to be honest Harry really didn't care. Karma's a bitch that way.   
  
**

*¤*.¸¸.·´¨`»*«´¨`·. ¸¸.*¤*

**

    Harry was on his way to the library to look up some books for his potion's paper when he saw Akasha sitting at the far end of the library engrossed in a book on elements. Harry quickly picked up a book he was looking for and walked over towards her. When he relatively close to her table she looked up and smiled when she noticed that it was him. 

    "Hey Harry," she said sweetly. 

    "Hey Akasha. I was wondering if you would like to go out with me this weekend?" Harry asked. 

    Akasha looked a bit put off. She didn't know that Harry liked her in that way. She wasn't uninterested it was just that she thought he was being nice. At least that's what that Chinese girl Cho said when she was in Arithmacy earlier that day. 

    "Um...sure. I'm actually surprised you asked me out," Akasha said as she put down her book. 

    "Why is that?" Harry asked curiously. 

    "Well earlier in class today some girl said that I shouldn't get my hopes up in a romantic relationship with you because you were just being nice to me. That this is how you treat everyone and to not get my hopes up in thinking that we could be anything more than friends," Akasha said honestly as she started to put her papers away. 

    "And what girl was this?" Harry asked somewhat peeved. 

    "Cho Chang. She's a Ravenclaw. I had a class with her today," Akasha said not knowing it was the wrong thing to say around Harry. 

    Harry's eyes squinted in anger. _So she's trying to get in between me and mine huh? The girl must realize that she has lost every right that she once had when it comes to my personal life. That's okay though. I'm not going to get mad. That's too easy. I'm just going to let karma work it's magic._

    "Cho...lies when it comes to me," Harry replied honestly. 

    "Why would she do that?" Akasha asked. 

    "Well she and I used to date and I broke up with her. After that a lot of people started treating her like she treated them," Harry said vaguely. 

    "Why did you break up with her? I mean she's very pretty," Akasha asked. 

    "Well it seems like a lot of people thought that too and approached her with more than friendly invitations and she took each and every one of them," Harry said. 

    "She cheated on you?" Akasha asked. 

    "Yeah. Apparently she only wanted me because of my fame and not the person I am. I waisted three years of my life with her," Harry said with somberness to his voice. 

    "So what time this weekend do you want to go out?" Akasha asked. 

    "How about Saturday at eight o'clock?" Harry offered. 

    "Great. I'll me you in the common room at eight sharp," Akasha said as she picked up her books and left the library. 

next   
back home 


End file.
